Stormy Weather
by Muchalu
Summary: Based on the recent chapters. Mikan puts on a classic song to show her feelings towards the ones she loves and miss. Dedicated to the late Lena Horne.


Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing new stories or updating what so ever. Its almost been a year has it? Yeah sorry about that. With getting ready for college and everything, it was very crazy in my life then. For those who follow my story Only Hope, I apologize for not updating what's so ever. It was hard for me to keep writing because I was watching a close older cousin of mine die from cancer herself. It was really hard for me to write the story when I was seeing it for myself in my eyes, so I had to retire it until further notice. No worries though, the story will be updated soon! I promise! So now that I'm finish with my rant, her is my newest story Stormy Weather! If you guys want me to use your favorite song as a song fic, let me know, I will try to make it happen ;D

Thanks!

Muchalu

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song Stormy Weather

I dedicate this song to the late Lena Horne who died not to long ago. You are an inspiration to African Americans everywhere, and has paved a path for us in the entertainment industry. You will never be forgotten, just loved more as each day goes by.

Note: listen to song when you get to the song part or listen to it before you read.

* * *

Mikan woke up like she usually did at about 7 in the morning. She stretched her arms up and wiped the sleepy from her eyes, and yawned so loud that it made the floor under her shake. Mikan didn't care for manners; after all, she was by her self now. Mikan had a dream that night that she was in class sleeping when Jin-Jin had throw an eraser at her and her loving class laughed at her. Then she felt a pat on her head and saw Natsume looking away patting her. Yeah, she defiantly knew it was a dream, Natsume wouldn't do such a cute gesture like that to her. He would probably…

There she goes again! She had to stop thinking about the others. Yes she did think about them every day, mostly Natsume though she hated to admit it, but that just made her miss them more. She wanted them to live a normal life, and if that meant to sacrifice her self, then so be it. Mikan got out of bed and started her routine for the day: Wash up, brush teeth, brush hair, fix hair, put on uniform, be greeted by bear, be attacked by Bear, eat breakfast, then lastly get prepared for her lessons.

Mikan was always excited about her lessons. Though she still wasn't the smartest apple in the bunch, far from it actually, she felt normal and even closer to her friends when she was learning. She had stopped asking when she would see her friends again, and no matter who she asked, they would ignore her and continue what they were doing. Mikan was fine though after a month. She still dreamed that she could talk to the birds like Ruko-Pyon and tell them to send a message to her friends. She even wished that she were Hotaru, her very best friend, so that she can send a robotic ant who can show a little movie message to her friends that she was okay. She had lots of dreams. Well, had lots of dreams, now since she was starting to grow up, it had only been three months now, they were but distant memories.

Mikan realized that it would be just about an hour before her lessons. She was excited for this and decided to listen to the record player that was in her room. The high school principal, or Uncle which stills feels awkward to her to say, convinced the elementary school principal that Mikan needed some form of entertainment besides books. Much to his dislike, the elementary school principal agreed and allowed her Uncle to bring in an old record player. Mikan was used to listening to either the radio, CDs at Hotaru's place, or live music when she was back living wit her Grandfather, but this was a very old and new piece to her when she first got it. The record player that was used to play 45s was very new to Mikan and she had to get use to using it. She got old 45s of traditional Japanese music, which she ignored, but also old time American Jazz, Blues, and Ragtime, and even some classical music which she always puts on to fall a sleep.

Mikan went through the 45s and found the record that had her favorite song on it, _Stormy Weather_. When Mikan first heard this song, she caught on to a few English words, so it was hard for her to understand. So one day, for her English lessons, she asked her Uncle if they can translate the song. It took three lessons, because she could not get the difficult words, but she was now able to understand the song. So on days when she really missed her friends, or mostly Natsume, she played this song.

_**Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky**_

_**Stormy weather since my man and I ain't together**_

_**Keeps raining all the time.**_

_**Life is bare, gloom and misery everywhere**_

_**Stormy weather, just can't get my poor self together**_

_**It's raining all the time, the time**_

_**When you went, you went away, the blues walked in and met me**_

_**If he stays away, ol' rocking chair will get me**_

_**All I do is pray, the Lord above will let me walk in the sun once more**_

_**Can't go on, everything I had is gone**_

_**Stormy weather since my man and I ain't together**_

_**It's raining all the time**_

_**I walk around, heavy-hearted and sad**_

_**Night comes around and I'm still feeling bad**_

_**Rain's pouring down, blinding every hope I had**_

_**This pitterin pattering, beating and spattering drives Me Mad**_

_**Love, Love, Love, this misery's just too much for me**_

_**Can't go on, everything I have is gone**_

_**Stormy weather since my man and I ain't together**_

_**It's raining all the time, keeps raining all the time**_

As the song ended Mikan found herself at the window crying just a little bit, with Bear handing her a tissue. She bent down, patted him on the head, much to his dislike, and smiled at him. She grabbed the tissue and started wiping the tears from her eyes. Though she did not know who Lena Horne, as her Uncle told her the singer of the song, she said a silent pray of thanks for singing this song for her. Mikan heard the door open and gathered herself together. Today was a new day, so there should be no means for looking gloomy for the rest of it. She place a smile on her face and walked over to her work table to get started with her lessons for the day.


End file.
